The Inside
by Eskalia
Summary: Draco writes down some of his feallings..someone finds them...ok this is my 1st fic so please be gentel and r/r!.
1. Default Chapter Title

Draco look down the empty corridor one more time. *Good theres no one else around*, he   
thought reaching into to his bag for a quill and parchment. He dipped the quill in a bottle of   
ink and began to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
I feel very silly writing my thoughts down but I must get them out of my system before I exp-  
lode. It is the first day of my 5th year at Hogwarts and I already know I'm going to hate this   
year.   
It all started on the train yesterday.I was walking to my compartment when I saw Harry,   
well really he saw me. I was just looking that way when that weasly kid he hangs out with saw  
me too. "Why are you limping Malfoy? Did you hurt yourself?", he said very menecingly. All I   
could do was scowl. He didn't know how i got so beaten up that i could barley walk. Oh corse   
he also didn't see my cut and bruses, all he saw was that I was limping. Thank God he did't   
see more. He he would have found out about my father's beatings I would get even more hurt.   
When I was little I used to think that all kids were beaten up by their parents. Boy was I   
ever wrong.  
  
Sometimes I actually wish I was a weasly child. Sure, they are poor, but at least they   
don't get beaten by their parents for not teasing Potter and his friends or getting worse   
grades than a "mudblood". Thats what my father calls muggle-borns. He says I have to call   
that too. Soo I eaither call Hermione that and have Potter and every else hate me or get beat-  
en by my father.   
  
My body aches whenever I do anything now from the cuts and bruses but I'm at least getting  
used to it. I guess thats natural when this happens every tims I go back home. Oh well I'm guess   
I don't really have a chose.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered a spell, but not before cheacking the   
hall agian. The parchment burst into flames and then ash. Then Draco got up and walked down   
the corridor.   
  
Suddenly Fred and Georage stepped out of the darkness. They bent over the pile of ash and   
yet another spell...  
  
*********  
ok this may have a sequal dependin on my reviews :)  
  
Disclaimer: i own nuttin  



	2. Default Chapter Title

************  
Fred and George slinked down a hallway in the dungeons snickering as they heard Snape's yells of fury.  
  
"That had to be the best prank we ever played on him,"whispered Fred.  
  
"I know, who ever thought he would have been stupid enough to eat one of our canary creams," replied George.  
  
They were getting ready to head back up to their dorms when an odd scene met their eyes. Sitting agianst the wall just around thee corner was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
"Be relly quiet and look around the corner Fred."  
  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yup. That's Malfoy alright."  
  
Suddenly Draco lit the papers on fire and fled the scene.  
  
Fred and George walked over to the small pile of ashes.  
  
"Should we?," said Fred.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?"  
  
"Just what I was thinking."  
  
They grabbed thier wands and at the same time whispered a spell. There was a small flash of light and the papers Draco had been writing on became whole agian.  
  
*********  
  
Several minutes later they made it back to the Gryffindor common room, panting and sweating.  
  
"What were you doing out their?," questioned Ron who was sitting by the fire with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Oh nothing, just finding this," said George victoryestly.(A/N: is that even a word)  
  
  
"What is that?," piped in Harry.  
  
"Just Malfoy's diary," said Fred with a sly grin.  
  
"Have you read it yet?," said Ron.  
  
"We haven't gotten a chance yet."  
  
"Well what are waiting for?," said Harry 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry, Ron, Fred and George had just gathered around the parchment when Hermione spoke up.  
  
"We really shouldn't be reading other people's diarys," she said.  
  
"You do realise we're talking about Malfoy here right?" retorted Ron who was now staring at   
her in mock horror.  
  
"O.K., I see your point," she stated getting up and walked over to the little group.  
  
After eveyone was comfortable, George started to read the paper. As he went on his voice got   
quieter and quieter. When he finished Hermione looked close to tears.  
  
After a long silence that lasted several minutes Hermione gained her composure.  
  
"I had no idea..." she started but stoped when her eyes stared to water agian.  
  
Harry looked around the room. Almost everyone had a look on their face as though they were   
fighting an inner battle. He didn't know what to say but could no longer stand the silence.  
  
"I guess I'll go to bed," he muttered and started to walk towards the stairway. He was soon   
followed by Hermione who headed up to her dorm alone.   
  
This left the Weasly's alone by the fire. Almost instantly Fred started to talk.  
  
"He actually wanted to be one of us," he said flatly.  
  
"You don't hear that everyday," said Ron after another pregnated pause.  
  
"Your right about that," replied George.  
  
Several minutes later they left for their dorms, quietly contimplating their new feelings.   



End file.
